Sister like sister
by brittishgallaghergirl
Summary: When edward leaves in NM bella's sister comes to comfort but is holding a secret which bella is soon to find out please R&R My first fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1 The discovery

**Hiya this is ma first fan fiction so be nice soz its only one, short chapter i'm writing another longer one right now.**

**Disclaimer = i do not own twilight or any of the other following books**

Sister like sister

RPOV

I was going to visit my sister Bella. After my vampire change one year ago, being a new born and all I don't think I could have handled it. Now I was sane it was time to see my sis. I walked up to the door and gave it two soft knocks. A couple of seconds later my dad, Charlie answered.

"Rachel?!"My dad said surprisingly.

"Hello Dad." I said not knowing what to say.

"Where is Bella?" I asked curiously.

"She is up stairs, crying over Edward I think." I walked up the stairs at human speed into her room.

"Hello Bella." I said. She looked up over her book and nearly fainted.

"W-when did y-you beco-me a vampire?" She stuttered.

"Em.. a year ago. I'm sorry about Edward."

"Change me, now!!" She blurted out.

"What?"

"I said change me into a vampire!"

"Shut up sis." I cried, "I will change you if you want but first I have to hunt. See you later." I jumped out the window.

BPOV

I nearly fainted when my vampire sister walked through the door. Rachel. When she said I could be changed by her I was over the moon I was achually getting changed, but out there i could hear a growl followed by a snarl. I thought nothing of it for now.


	2. Chapter 2 Transformation

**Disclaimer; I do not own twilight or anything in it**

Next chapter hopen you like it please read and review

As I hunted I could smell another vampire in the trees but I was in too much of a rush to care much. After I had finished I climbed through Bella's window and we started to talk.

"I am one of the few vampires with special talents. I have got many but one of the most important ones is I can make myself and other vampires immune to human blood. This means after I have changed you we can go to school the next day. I am staying here for a while so I have enrolled myself in your school. I am in all of your classes except biology." I said.

"Ok so now I know the basics let's get on with it." Bella said nervously.

I followed her into her bedroom and bit her. I was in control so I stopped immediately when I knew it was time.

Three days, four hours and twenty-two seconds later her eyes fluttered open. She stared at me.

"Bella?" I asked. She looked at me and jumped into my arms. She was strong but I was still a bit stronger. "Are you ok?" I asked nervously.

"Yes. I've just got a burning feeling in my throat."She said and I chuckled slightly.

"I think it is time to hunt and I have turned my 'Immune to human blood' ability on in case we meet hikers. I don't think they are going to be out at three in the morning." I laughed. She laughed along and then we jumped out the window.

Bella thought hunting was easy but she was in a bit of a state. When the sun rose behind the clouds we ran back to the house to change for school. Charlie had already left for work.

As Bella was about to get in her truck I ran at vampire speed to pull her away.

"Hey!" She shouted.

"Let's use my car it's a bit more up to date."

"Fine." She mumbled. I could feel her getting angry so I calmed her down using another ability of mine.

"Have you just calmed me down?"

"Yes."I replied and ran to get my car. It was a range rover sport.

"Nice." She said, pointing to the car.

We jumped in a rode off to school.

"OMG!!! That is Edwards's car!" She fumed. As we drove into the car park. Her voice going up an octave. Sure enough ghost like figures appeared from the car. I calmed her down again.

"Just ignore them you have got me now. Oh! I almost forgot! Put these in." I gave her muddy brown contacts. "They will cloud your vision but just ignore it. Change them every so often." I put a few packs in her bag.

We parked in the parking space furthest away to Edward's car and got out.

"I need to go to the office to pick up my schedule come with me." I whispered.

When we walked into the office Alice Cullen was standing there. I could feel Bella getting angry again. "Cool it!" I whispered, "Your giving me a headache."

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Alice turned and looked at us a confused expression on her face. She walked out.

"How can I help you?" The lady asked us.

"Hello, I am Bella Swans sister Rachel. I was wondering about the schedule?"

"Oh! Yes! Here you go." She handed me several bits of paper and shivered when she accidently touched my hand.

Bella and I walked to our class.

After the morning classes it was lunch. Bella and I had brought a drinking mixture so the humans thought we did eat. Then sat at the table next to the Cullens'. They kept staring at us and then looked away. I eventually spoke. In an 'not even a vampire could hear' to Bella.

"We are going shopping tonight. Don't even try to say no."

"Fine." She replied moments after.

The bell rang and then we made her way to biology. I was allowed to sit next to bella but in the middle of her and Edward. We were finding out about the cells in a potato. I had already did this.

"Hello I am Edward Cullen." He said politly.

"Yes I know who you are." I replied coldly.

He could tell my anger so he just shut up.

When the bell rang Bella and I were the first one out. Then I got a text:

**Meet me at my house after skool. Both of u.**

**Edward**

"How does he know my number?" I asked before we had to go to gym.


	3. Chapter 3 amount of mystery

Chapter 3- Amount of mystery

RPOV

As Bella and I made our way to the Cullen's House I had to stop myself from turning back to our house. I couldn't help but feel indisputable hatred towards the Cullens'. They tore my non-identical twin apart. It was because of them that Bella cried every night, losing sleep, losing her friends and most of all losing her will to live. She wasn't herself and to see them at school made her even angrier at Edward and the rest of the Cullens'. My sister wasn't an angry person, I loathed them for this. The road trip was a short but silent journey. When we arrived Dr Cullen and his wife were waiting to greet us. I felt my posture stiffen. They were acting like nothing had ever happened. I jumped out of my car and Bella did the same. We walked over.

"Hello Bella, this must be Rachel." Dr Cullen said politely. I felt my eyes blacken at my name.

"Yes. It's great to see you again Dr Cullen and Mrs Cullen." Said Bella stiffly.

"Bella we told you, you could call us Carlisle and Esme." Esme replied.

"Hello, pleased to meet you." I finally said coldly.

"Likewise. Please, do come in." Said Carlisle a little too friendly.

"Love to." I replied sarcastically.

We entered the massive mansion and found the entire Cullen family, except Edward, sitting on their plush looking sofa staring at us tentatively. I knew that Jasper could sense my unease so he tried to send me calm waves but I sent them right back, though I don't know how. A confused expression rose on his face. I gave him an evil smile. I turned round to look at Bella and saw that her alabaster pale face was even paler.

"Everything's going to be fine," I assured her quietly. But I don't know how, I thought to myself. Just at that moment would you guess who decided to walk in. Yep. None other than Edward Cullen.

There was a deafening silence.

"Hello Edward." I said as bella cou;ldn't do it. She was speechless.

_Is it really him? _I heard Bella say.

"Yes Bella it is really him."

"I never said anything Rachii."

"Yes you did. You said 'is that really him' I heard you."

"No one said anything." Edward eventually said.

"I-I thought it Rachii. I thought it." Bella said, obviously confused.


	4. Chapter 4 WTF

Chapter 4 – The unexpected visitors

"_No one said anything." Edward eventually said._

"_I-I thought it Rachii. I thought it." Bella said, obviously confused_

BPOV

WTF! How the hell did Rachel hear my thoughts!

"Bells don't swear. Not even in your head." Scolded Rachel.

"Wait! How did I just hear your thoughts!" yelled Rachel.

"Yeah! How did you!" cried Edward and I in unison. We both looked at each other, though technically I glared at him.

"How the hell can you hear her thoughts when I can't? Edward yelled.

"I'm special, you idiot!" Rachel said giving her famous evil smile. I giggled.

Edward stormed off obviously angry.

"Rachii, this doesn't make sense even if you can read minds you shouldn't be able to read mine. Even as a human I was immune to all mental talents." Said Bella quietly. I seen the other Cullens' nod their head in agreement. It seems that neither of them could speak.

"How could I not see this coming." Alice finally said astounded.

"Well you are not immune to me. So no private things." Rachel laughed.

I had to laugh along with her. Soon all the Cullens' were laughing along.

Our hilarity was interrupted by two soft knocks at the door.

"Yoohhoo! Anyone home?" said a silvery voice. I don't know how but I was almost 100% sure that it was Tanya.

"Hello, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazer and Carmen." Carlisle said.

"Hello Carlisle... OMG!!" Eleazer gasped. He looked directly at my sister. "WOW! I have never met anyone with this power...I mean powers!" Obviously talking to my sister.

"WTF!!" She blurted out and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't you know, my dear? Why, I don't know whether this is good or bad news but... you have every power. And as for you Bella, don't think that you are completely useless, you have a power also. You are, oh I don't know, some sort of shield, yes. But also you have the ability to not see the future but you can alter it. And by alter I mean change it, if you didn't know what alter means," he added the last part sheepishly.

"WTF!" Rachel and I repeated in unison.


	5. Chapter 5 get out of my head!

Chapter 5

"_WTF!" Rachel and I repeated in unison._

RPOV

I couldn't believe it. I was one of the most powerful vampire in the world.

I looked at Bella to see her reaction. She had a blank face and unfortunately a blank mind. She must be blocking her thoughts... pretty hard. I try to dwell deeper and deeper but it's too much. I felt myself become disorientated and then the whole world went black.

BPOV

"Rachel?!?!?!?!" I gasped and ran over at vampire speed. Her limp body lying there so still. As if from nowhere a raging fire started in my head.

_Bella? I'm inside your head help me I can't get out!! _Rachel thought inside my head

_Just want to go to your body. Think! Think! _I thought back.

_I can't!!Try to do mouth to mouth. I saw someone do that in my early months of my vampire life and it worked. _She thought back. So I did it.

Her limp body was brought back to life...well kind of.

"Cool!" She whispered as we peered over her.

"Cool? That was not cool! That was painful, extremely painful!" I fumed.

"Lol!" She laughed. I helped her up not like she needed help.

Hours past and we were having such a good time when Rachel's phone rang. Her ringtone was paper cut. Jasper tensed with a guilty look on his face.

"Hello?" She asked into the microphone of her new iphone she had just bought.

**Sorry short chapter next one will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6 the phone call

Chapter 6 – phone call

RPOV

"Jack!?! Is that you?" I yelled in surprise.

"Yes and BTW It's Todd. Just Todd" He said.

"Ok I will keep that in mind. BTW I have all the powers and I went into Bellas mind and bella can change the future."

"Wow thats great!!!"

"Yeah! We're like the most powerful vampires in the world!!" I joked.

"Right you are," was the reply. But his tone sounded deeply satisfied. The he hung up.

WTF I thought.

TPOV

OMG my cousins are powerful master could use them to take over the world.

_Buzz. Buzz_

"Hello? Yes master I have just what you are looking for." I said politely.

"Good." Said the voice on the other end and then he hung up.


	7. Authors note so sorryy!

**Authors note **

**Sorry peeps! Writers block! I need to know if bella should fall in love with Edward again. Plz put it in your reviews. Luv ya all**

**-Vamppyy Pixxyy aka Alice Cullen**


End file.
